devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Residential Area
The Residential Area is a location in Devil May Cry 3 where Dante's shop is situated. Most of the buildings in the Residential Area are of neoclassical design, though there are a few churches and mansions that display more gothic architecture. The narrow roads are bricked rather than paved, and buildings are commonly brick structures with wooden floors. Where buildings aren't separated by skinny alleyways, they often share walls with their neighbors. It is not uncommon for the first floor of a building to be located above street level, requiring one to climb a stoop or stairs to gain entry. Despite its class, the area also appears to share the vicinity of a more seedy part of town. The whole area is nearly destroyed by the eruption of Temen-ni-gru. Appearances ''Devil May Cry 3'' manga Dante lives at his office/shop, but his liaison, Enzo Ferino, lives in a rented room at Love Planet, a nearby strip club. The two are close enough for Dante to walk from one to the other in a short period of time. Another place Dante visits is the Bull's Eye Bar, where a man wearing bandages over his eyes and hands acts as barkeeper. Also within walking distance of Dante's shop are a haunted mansion and at least two churches, one with a substantial graveyard surrounding it. Vergil and Arkham use yet another mansion, this one with an extensive library, as their base of operations, though its location is not made clear. ''Devil May Cry 3 The in-game location include only two streets, 66 Slum Avenue and 13th Avenue, and three buildings: the yet-to be named Dante's shop, Bull's Eye bar, and Love Planet. All structures are heavily damaged during the Temen-ni-gru eruption and Dante's shop is completely wrecked after a demon's attack. No human being can be found here, and it seems they must have run away or been butchered. Later, a portal to and from the Temen-ni-gru sprouts in Love Planet, and it is used by Dante to escape the Forbidden Land, which becomes separated from the rest of the tower after the ritual. Other appearances After the events of ''Devil May Cry 3, it isn't known if Dante stayed at the same place or just moved out, so it isn't known if the area shown in the anime and (briefly) in other games is the same one as in DMC3. If Dante did move on, then he ended up in a building with an almost identical layout to the one featured in Devil May Cry 3. Landmarks Dante's office The main building of the area. In the game, only available in the Mission 01 and serves only as a battle room, fighting off several Seven Hells while it being destroyed in the process. The yard in front of the office is also a part of it which is named: "Dante's Office: Front". The road in the yard is being blocked by the rubble, which is destroyed after the second mission is completed. There is also a destroyed signboard with "Love Planet" written on it. 66 Slum Avenue (and Aftermath) A small deserted pathway, with the road being blocked by another pile of rubble. Unlike the first one, it cannot be removed. There is a door which leads to Bullseye Bar and then - to Love Planet. The street contains a lot of roofs and flat surfaces, which can be jumped on. Two Enigmas, that are encountered for the first time, use this as an advantage, standing on them far away from your initial position. Bullseye Bar A small, half-destroyed bar, which contains Shotgun and a lot of destructible objects. In fact, this is where the game instructs the player that destroying them is beneficial, as they contain Red Orbs. The door which leads to Love Planet and where Shotgun is has blue sealed door in front of it. The seal is broken when the Blue Device is activated, which is hidden by a row of three arcade machines. This room also serves as a location for the secret mission "Destroyer", whose main objective is to destroy 40 objects in the room, before the time runs out. Love Planet A strip club Dante and Enzo frequent. In the game, it quite resembles the Sunken Opera House, a location where Nevan is fought. It contains a pole, which only Dante can ride, damaging enemies in a circle. Hell Sloths are encountered here first. Also, this room is location for the very first secret mission "Exorcist", where you need to destroy all enemies, before the time runs out. 13th Avenue (and Aftermath) A short avenue, once leading out towards the rest of the city, now blocked by Temen-ni-gru's massive structure, with the only way left being into the tower itself, through the Ice Guardian's Chamber and its resident, Cerberus. The game's first Divinity Statue is located to the right, right next to the tower's ground-floor entrance, buildings lying in ruins around the base. After the ritual is completed, the avenue is destroyed even further, Temen-ni-gru's base now covered in rubble and a truck slammed into a building's rooftop. This is the area in which the game ends, as Dante and Lady fight the remaining demon horde. This location contains a lot of items and objects. To the right side of the street: there is an entrance to Secret Mission "Exorcist" and Blue Orb Fragment which is above the entrance. To the left side: there is a Red Orb Cache located on the "Love Planet" signboard, a Red Orb Crystal in a building, behind a caged door and a Rebellion (Yamato for Vergil) Combat Adjudicator located on the roof of small building with a garage door. Gallery Dante's Office= DMC3 Dante's Office Front.jpg|Dante's Office (Front) DMC3 Dante's Office (Front),(Aftermath).jpg|Dante's Office (Front),(Aftermath) |-| 66 Slum Avenue= Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition 2017-05-24 18-14-38.jpg|66 Slum Avenue DMC3 66 Slum Avenue (Night).jpg|66 Slum Avenue (Night). DMC3 66 Slum Avenue (Aftermath).jpg|66 Slum Avenue (Aftermath) |-| Bullseye Bar= DMC3 Bullseye Bar.jpg|Bullseye Bar |-| Love Planet= DMC3 Love Planet.jpg|Love Plantet club |-| 13th Avenue= DMC3 13th Avenue.jpg|13th Avenue DMC3_13th_Avenue_Aftermath.jpg|13th Avenue (Aftermath) Trivia *When you destroy jukebox in Bullseye Bar, it plays a fragment of "Public Enemy" from Devil May Cry. Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 locations Category:Locations